thesupergamingbrothersfandomcom-20200213-history
SGB Fan Wiki
Welcome! Community :For news, click here. 'Poll' How did you discover the super gaming brothers? Through SomecallmeJohnny's reviews Through the super gaming bros videos though this wikia a friend mentioned them Why? Since Juan Ortiz is becoming an increasingly popular internet video game reviewer and "LPer" we hope that this wiki increases in size and gives Johnny an even bigger fanbase. The Super Gaming Brothers are the group of actual brothers Juan "Johnny" Ortiz, Elliot Cancel, and guest star Mark Ortiz, while Johnny and Elliot's Let's Play channel occasionally features Johnny's long time friend Matt Metelli. The four (Johnny, primarily) create videos reviewing and Let's Playing video games such as Sonic, Mario, Metroid, and Mortal Kombat titles that they upload to YouTube. So yeah, it's the perfect thing to watch if you're looking to buy a new game and don't know what to get, and want to see if a game is good or not, or you're just bored and you like watching gaming related videos, or you want to enjoy funny commentary. The Brothers 'Juan "Johnny" Ortiz' The oldest of the brothers, and creator of the phrase "ELLIOT, SERIOUSLY!?". Johnny is the one who does all the editing and is a member of BrainScratch Commentaries, commonly reffered to as just BrainScratch. In the Megaman X playthrough on BrainScratch, Johnny was taken down to an inch of his health by Storm Eagle, thus creating the phrase "IT'S STORM EAGLE!", who is considered to be the easiest boss of the Mega Man X games. But luckily on the SGB playthrough he redeemed himself. Johnny is the loveable older brother we all wish we had. Johnny is currently 30 years old. 'Elliot Cancel' ]] He is the second of The Super Gaming Brothers. Elliot is the very random younger brother everybody loves. But when he records himself, for some reason, he has the worst luck possible. Seriously, no one has ever had this much bad luck when it comes to recording games. But even with his bad luck in Let's Playing games, no matter what recording or not, he is unstoppable in the Mortal Kombat (2011) Let's Play. Elliot may be random at times, but causes a lot of laughter and good times. Elliot has made a lot of sex jokes in the past (but still not nearly as many as Matt), and no doubt will he make a lot more. He also has made some really good comebacks to things Johnny or Matt say. ''Example: *'Matt:' W''ant the S'''tarman '''house, or--?'' *''Johnny'': Yeah, ''you know what, let's go.'' *''Elliot: How are we going to get there?'' *''Matt's smart-ass answer: We walk, Elliot.'' *''Elliot's comeback:'' Oh you can do that? Booo! ~New Super Mario Bros Wii - Part''' 12 (4:11)~''' Elliot is currently 21 years old. Recent Activity Related Sites Wiki's SGB logo.png|SGB Wiki|link=http://sgb.wikia.com/wiki/SGB_Wiki brainscratch_doodles___bored_logomaking_by_adhedgehog-d5htz83.png|BSC Wiki Picture by ADHedgehog|link=http://brainscratchcomms.wikia.com/wiki/Brainscratchcomms_Wiki Th SonicLogo.png|Sonic News Network|link=http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_News_Network youtubewiki.png|WikiTubia|link=http://youtube.wikia.com/wiki/YouTube_Wiki 2svrrrrrry.jpg|Encyclopedia Gamia|link=http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Encyclopedia_Gamia Related Websites *SomecallmeJohnny on YouTube *SGBLikesToPlay on YouTube *SomecallmeJohnny on deviantART *SGB Fans on deviantART *SGB website by The Super Subway Bros. *NIWA BSC Websites *BSC on YouTube *BSC Fans on deviantART *BSC Forums by Skycepter Newpages Category:Browse Category:SGB Members, Guests and Channels Category:Websites